


Seductress

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 3/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 7





	Seductress

Red is a color of lust. Right? Black’s sexy. Her hair was already red, so maybe black. Oh but black is also mourning. Damn this sucked. Black it was then.

Shoes? No, she didn’t own anything not suitable for the cold of the mountains or combat. Barefoot it was-holy shit the floor was cold.

Okay, so the black dress was too formal. So maybe if she still had… she did. The black slip. Good enough. Her hair would be fine as it was. Anything else?

A knock at the door. There wasn’t time for anything else. Sit at the foot of the bed, cross your legs, lean back slightly.

In a sultry voice she called: “Come in, Commander.”


End file.
